


A Little Bit Of Kindness (Hank Anderson)

by Central_Brazil



Series: A Little Bit Of Kindness [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Mild Language, Other, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-12-25 16:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18264761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Central_Brazil/pseuds/Central_Brazil
Summary: It's been a hard week on everyone at the precinct. A recent case gone (momentarily) cold has left everyone stressed, overworked, and moody. A caring and positive Reader decides it's time for a little side mission. Bring a little bit of kindness and happiness to those involved in the case!





	A Little Bit Of Kindness (Hank Anderson)

**Author's Note:**

> I had this cute little idea after realizing not only my, but a lot of people's, finals are coming up (and quickly)! This mini series is designed to put a smile on your face and the stress you have at the back of your mind!
> 
> Please enjoy, lovelies! ;0

The past week had been utter  _shit_.

Practically the whole of the Detroit Police Department had been working on a double homicide case, and no one was getting anywhere. The criminal knew what they were doing, or at least took their time to do it right in order to throw even Connor and Nines off. All you had to run on was three vague witness statements, a 911 call from the victims' house cut short, and two dead bodies sent for post mortem analysis. The results came up inconclusive for any fabrics and particles abnormal to the victims local areas and home. Foreign fabrics found on the body came from common place materials found in most name brands. 

The method of murder was the only solid, reliable source of information. There were three stab wounds to the chest on the first victim, Mary Coliver, with what seemed to be a common kitchen knife, followed by blunt force trauma to the back of her head with a heavy, solid cylindrical item that left no fragments or residue. There were two stab wounds to the second victim, Alexander Coliver, much like those on his wife's body. A broken neck suggested a fall against something, with blunt force trauma to his head as well.

Connor was able to reconstruct the scene, but with all obvious suspects ruled out and no murder weapon, there wasn't much else to be done. 

And that's why, with everyone in failing spirits, you decided to try your best to cheer up the precinct. You had little hope for the case, but you knew the people around you. They'd never stop until every possible option was crossed off the list, until the dead end closed in on them with blaring red lights. So, you could only help them make the most of their exhaustingly frustrating days.

* * *

 

The grumpiest of your close friends had been Hank. He'd taken the case to heart more than anyone; mostly because he knew how it felt to have a case go cold under one's watch and didn't want to carry that weight again. He'd be your first target. You had a little black note book ready, filled with two pages of ideas for Hank's surprise.

They read:

\- ' _TARGET: HANK ANDERSON_

_\- FAVORITE BEVERAGES: WHISKEY, RUM AND COKE, CHEAP IPA (ew)_

_\- FAVORITE FOODS: BURRITOS, HOMEMADE PIE, HAMBURGERS AND FRIES_

_\- MOST USED SWEARS: FUCK, JESUS CHRIST_

_\- FAVORITE HUMOR: DARK HUMOR_

_\- LEAST FAVORITE JOKES: DAD JOKES (except his own)_

_\- TIMES AWAY FROM DESK: COFFEE BREAK #1 (8:30 am), COFFEE BREAK #2 (9:15 am), LEG BREAK (10:30 am), LUNCH BREAK (12:47 pm), COFFEE BREAK #3 (1:16 pm)..._

_\- POSSIBLE COMBOS: 1) MAKE HANK A JOKE STICKY NOTE ATTACHED TO HOMEMADE BURRITO. 2) RUM AND COKE IN MOCK THERMOS, ACCOMPANIED BY WARM PIE SLICE, JOKE STICKY NOTE ATTACHED. 3) CHANGE COMPUTER BACKGROUND TO DAD JOKES, HIDE BURRITO IN DESK DRAWER AS REWARD.'_

You decided that the third option was the better of the bunch. Everyone could get a hoot out of it, while also giving you time to place the other surprises. You had sat up for a few hours last night planning everything out. You had Connor on your list, Nines, Gavin, and even Captain Fowler. You'd made a personalized note for Hank after making his burritos, stuck it on, and prepared the perfect computer background. Everyone would be happy by the end of the day. But you had to get it just right, for their sake and yours. You couldn’t stand their moping and anger much longer. 

In the morning, you'd packed your satchel with everything you needed for the day. A smile had stretched across your face on your car ride to the precinct, cat like in its mischievous nature.  _It's go time._

* * *

You'd managed to get to Hank's desk after his second coffee break. Hank had pulled Connor away with him, and you were automatically grateful. You had to make sure Connor wouldn't see you, it'd ruin his surprise too. 

You were quick to sit down at his desk, a quick perimeter check ensuring you were in the clear. Popping open Hank's desk drawer, you plopped a nicely wrapped burrito into its center. The burrito sat next to his phone, which you assumed he'd grab for when he saw the wallpaper. You grinned even more as the little sticky note on the foil wrap caught your attention. 

_'Now you see our standpoint, you ass. Get yourself some better fire to spit, my son. Here's your reward though, so don't come at me. - XOXO'_

He wouldn't know what the hell to do with it or how to react. At least he would like the burrito. He better like that burrito, you put  ** _work_** into that shit. 

Looking up again, the coast was still clear. You minimized the files Hank was checking over, pulling up the Bluetooth connection feature. You pulled up your phone, connected the devices, and downloaded the collage of Dad Jokes you'd made to the computer. Immediately, you disconnected the devices and set the newly downloaded picture as his background. You pulled his files back up, but shrunk the window so the background was just, just visible. 

Smiling, you made a swift retreat and began your work. You had the feeling he'd take a little bit to register the whole of your stunt.

You were correct in your assumption. It wasn't for another half hour that Hank finally realized his screen was different. He must really have been out of it.

You were just reviewing some Assult and Attempted Burglary charges when you heard a soft, "What the hell?"

You glanced up to find Hank squinting at his screen. His face morphing from confusion to concentration, to shock. 

"Who the fuck put this shit on my screen!?" He looked somewhere between appauled and amused, as if some of the jokes were funny to him.

You chuckled silently, trying not to draw his attention to you.

"Jesus christ. There's a fuckin' burrito in here too. The fuck is this?" He'd made a grab for his phone, probably to take a photo or check for any prank messages. He'd spotted the burrito.

You watched him read the note, crack a large smile and begin chuckling to himself. He'd drawn the attention of a few people, who now crowded his desk. He shook his head at them as they laughed with him. 

"Look at this. Who uses this language? Ugh, disgusting. But damn it, someone put in effort to save their skin with this." He was looking directly at you, tipping the burrito towards you. Your handwriting gave you away. You didn't mind though, and only shrugged back. 

"You sneaky-"

"What can I say Hank? Your grumpiness is so unbearable I had to put a  **wrap** on it." You grinned brightly as everyone groaned.

Yep. Mission accomplished. Hank was smiling and eating your burrito. You were satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> This seems more like a crack fic. Bear with me, I can't write Hank. The others in the series will be less Crack-Fic-Y. Thanks for the read though!


End file.
